CORE F - ABSTRACT This is a proposal to renew the Imaging Core for the UCSF Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC). The Imaging Core has supported the UCSF ADRC for nearly 10 years by managing acquisition, archiving and processing of high quality structural and functional MRI and PET datasets, and providing these data to ADRC and other investigators. In the coming cycle the Core will pursue the following aims: 1. Collection and archiving of MP-RAGE, FLAIR, T2-weighted, DTI, ASL perfusion, ICN-fMRI, and [18F]Florbetapir PET images, and maintenance of an image database. 2. Preprocessing of MP-RAGE images to correct for scanner-related artifacts and performing integrated image pre-processing for DW-MRI, ASL-MRI, ICN-fMRI, and PET images. 3. Extraction and uploading of data to common database, including processing and editing of T1-weighted images with FreeSurfer (FS) and production of cortical thickness measures and gray and white matter volumes for standard cortical and subcortical regions, and regional perfusion, and normalized amyloid tracer binding values for standard ROIs in FS space. 4. Enhancement of FS-based image processing by creation of disease-specific templates to serve as targets in FS for morphing new research images into standardized space and identifying gray and white matter.